


Think about you

by YuiEnoshima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, pure babies, this is too cute to be true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiEnoshima/pseuds/YuiEnoshima
Summary: “I’m just gonna say it and I don’t know how you’ll take it..”I think about you naked when I’m looking at you“I like you.”Hunk froze, his face resembling that of a tomato and he looked down. “I..I like you too to be honest”Her head spun as she grabbed the nearest drink, slamming it down her throat to calm her nerves.“Y-You do?” she squeaked, eyes wide and curious. Hunk nodded and that’s all It took.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I try something?”

Pidge’s voice came out as barely a whisper, hear heart racing like crazy. Hunk just gave her a curious look before resuming the work he was doing, nodding his head to the beat that was playing across the room.

_I get this habit and I just can’t stop.  
Every time I look at you, your clothes are coming off_

Keith and Lance were dancing to the song across from the room, pretty intoxicated. Allura and Shiro were the same, their tongues so far down the other’s throats that it made Pidge blush. She shuffled closer to her crush, leaning her head on his shoulder.

_And when we’re talking, my mind is somewhere else  
Like at my apartment, you and me and no one else_

Her mind had a small buzz to it though she hadn’t taken a drink like the others, Hunk had claimed designated driver and that was that. Pidge was hesitant to run her hands along his thigh, settling on tracing small lines across his darker skin.

“What are you doing?” she stopped for a second before repeating the same pattern she’d already laced into his thigh.

“Something.”

Pidge knew Hunk wasn’t good with confessions, when Shay had finally asked him out he turned her down on the spot. Hopefully, tonight wouldn’t go that badly.

“Katie.” She felt her heart start to race faster at the use of her real name. It had taken Hunk some time to realize Pidge wasn’t her name but more of an alias. So, hearing him use it made her feel like everything was right in the world.

_I’m having visions, it’s like I can see right through  
I got a feeling you know what I wanna do_

She gently pushed his invention to the side, her long hair falling over her shoulders. When she first joined the Garrison team she was fifteen with hair short enough to make her look like a boy. Now, she was seventeen. Her body now looking more like a mature females, and it definitely had Hunk in standby mode.

“I’m just gonna say it and I don’t know how you’ll take it..”

_I think about you naked when I’m looking at you_

“I like you.”

Hunk froze, his face resembling that of a tomato and he looked down. “I..I like you too to be honest”

Her head spun as she grabbed the nearest drink, slamming it down her throat to calm her nerves.

“Y-You do?” she squeaked, eyes wide and curious. Hunk nodded and that’s all It took.

Pidge pounced on him, now she could feel it. The buzz filled her mind, making everything around her go fuzzy. It got worse and her lips were on his, eyes closed and desperate she pulled away only to be pulled back in by him. He continued the kiss, slowing the pace to show her this wasn’t just a fluke to him. He generally liked her and it felt amazing.

 It didn’t take long before she was straddling him. Her hands running through his hair, clearly unaware of the drunken audience they had received. Hunk pulled back, giving her the cheesiest smile after they broke apart.

He was 19. She was 17.

But honestly, she didn’t care. She fell for him so quickly and now she finds out he was feeling like that too?

“So will kisses like that happen often Katie?” he cooed, cradling her in one of his signature hugs. She giggled against his chest, giving him a soft smile.

“Only if you’ll allow them” she whispered.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, entwining their fingers together.

“Well, then I suppose I’ll allow them”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Keith and Lance watched the other two from the other side of the living room, happiness swelling inside them as the other two locked lips. The buzz had started to settle down for the two of them, leading them to sit in the lounge right next to the two adults.

_My imagination got me losing concentration  
I think about you naked when I’m looking at you_

“Hey, Lance?”

Lance looked up from his camera, clearly planning to take evidence or possible blackmail material. Keith wasn’t entirely sure.

“Mm?”

_My mind is crazy playing tricks on me  
And everyone around just don’t see what I see_

“We should do that” it was blunt as Keith usually was, pointing to the other two couples and staring Lance down. It wasn’t like they didn’t know each other’s feelings, but it had been something they both wanted to push down for the sake of their team. Now instead they were staring at each other, trying to fight how much they wanted each other.

Lance was first to move, grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging him off to the other room. The kitchen. Keith watched as Lance unbuttoned the dress shirt he wore for the occasion but when he shook his head. Lance was still fully dressed like he hadn’t moved.

“I-I don’t know how to start to be honest” Lance whispered, a blush creeping across his cheeks and if Keith was totally honest he had no clue how to start either. They both kind of stared at the other for a long while before looking away.

Instead, he settled for something a little nicer.

“I like you, Lance.”

Lance looked up, grinning like a big idiot and pulled him into a hug.

“I like you too Keith”

They didn’t kiss. They just stood there holding each other, softly whispering until they fell asleep.

 

When everyone awoke the next morning, Pidge was cuddled up to Hunk. Allura and Shiro were somewhat naked. No surprise there to be honest and Keith and Lance were nowhere to be seen until they found them snuggled up to each other in the kitchen. Everyone shared smiles of happiness before leaving the boys for their much-needed slumber.

Last night was an amazing night for all four of them, but seeing those two finally sharing their feelings made everyones hearts swell. Hopefully this doesn't go badly. 


	2. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura still looked confused “But what is truth or dare?” Pidge smiled before explaining. 
> 
> “Truth or Dare is a popular teenage game from Earth, which basically involved a group of people in a circle. When it was that person’s turn they would pick someone at random and ask them “to tell them a truth or to do a dare. If you choose truth you have to answer their question, if you pick dare. You have to do what they tell you to do.” 
> 
> The Altean princess still looked confused. “Oh, so it’s like the person you are asking questions to has to submit as if you are their queen?” 
> 
> Shiro shrugged, taking Pidge’s spot. “Pretty much like that.”

It had been a week after their little after party and now Hunk and Pidge were laying together, supporting their cute couple shirts and completely snuggled up underneath the blankets, Keith and Lance were the same. Except one was sporting his usual checkered button up and the other his casual singlet. Smiles were everywhere, and Coran couldn't help standing in the background grinning like a proud uncle. It had taken two years for these kids to finally confess and now everyone was happy. It took everything for Coran not to cry so he left the room, leaving the kids to their troubled teenage years.

Matt strolled in the room, catching the younger paladin’s gazes through half closed eyes.  
“Morning sleeping beauty” Keith snickered, pulling Lance closer to himself. Lance happened to notice this sudden clingy behavior but shrugged it off as Keith just wanting attention. The drinks were out again, symbolizing inevitable trouble for the group. Allura's face was flushed red, drinking in the sight of the girl in front of her. "Katie."  She cooed, lying atop her covered lap in just her nightgown, that showed way too much skin.

Pidge's eyes watched her expression, glancing down at the floor, not willing to look her in the eyes properly. That was of course till she busted out the worst plan in every teenage rom-com. Truth or dare or in Pidge's words 'truth or dare with some spin the bottle mixed in.' 

Drinks were handed around the room by the two girls. She explained the rules "Okay, so basically you spin this bottle, the person you get will have to choose truth or dare and then once your turn is over" she smirked. "You have to kiss for ten seconds or ” Pidge fixed her glasses sheepishly “ten ticks.”

Allura still looked confused “But what is truth or dare?” Pidge smiled before explaining.

“Truth or Dare is a popular teenage game from Earth, which basically involved a group of people in a circle. When it was that person’s turn they would pick someone at random and ask them “to tell them a truth or to do a dare. If you choose truth you have to answer their question, if you pick dare. You have to do what they tell you to do.”

The Altean princess still looked confused. “Oh, so it’s like the person you are asking questions to has to submit as if you are their queen?”

Shiro shrugged, taking Pidge’s spot. “Pretty much like that.”

Everyone knew a spin the bottle kiss was nothing, so they agreed. Well everyone except Allura. Lance spun the bottle first, happening to land on his hero. "Oho~ Shiro, Truth or Dare?" he smirked, swishing his drink in his hand, mixing the fruity cocktail up even more than it already was.    
Shiro stood proud with his arms crossed, sighing as the word truth left his mouth.  This was going to be a huge mistake he remembered thinking and boy was he right.

Lance seemed content with that, an evil glint showing in his eyes "Well, well, well. What should I ask you? Maybe, who your third kiss was?" Shiro coughed, turning an even brighter shade of pink, nervously playing with his fingers and looking anywhere else but the eager paladins around him. He glanced at the blonde male across from him who was laughing at something Allura was saying.

"Matt. Matt Holt." Keith looked up then, hurt flashing through his violet eyes. Matt also noticed as everyone stared at him.

“That was your third kiss?” he half choked out, half shouted staring daggers at the older male in front of him. “Man…that was my second kiss. Between Keith and you that was.”  
Everyone watched the exchange between the three of them, including Lance who was visibly staring at his boyfriend, curiosity getting the better of him.

“You and Keith kissed?” It was a question directed at Matt but Keith answered instead, mumbling under his breath.

“Yeah, we were dating back on Earth before he left for his mission.”  He whispered to him, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum, instead he returned back to the conversation at hand.

"When was it?" Shiro turned away from Matt to stare at the boy in front of him. He swore under his breath as Allura and Pidge fumed at the escalating situation. So much for their game being drama free.

"After we left the Garrison, we kissed, and it didn't mean anything I swear, and I know he was yours and I'm so sorry" the black paladin shook his hands in front of him, trying to calm the anger infested one in front of him. Pidge on the other hand watched her brother as he stood up.

“I was no ones when we left. We broke up that night because of none other than him” he pointed at Lance, staring Keith down, who just refused to acknowledge the situation they were now in. Lance on the other hand just gave him a questioning look.

“I broke you guys up?” The Cuban boy was confused, everyone being the same.

Matt looked furious, his blonde hair plastered to his face as he shouted. “He liked you as more than a friend! Of course, I broke up with him!” Lance gasped in shock before laughing.

“Aww babe, you liked me back then too?” Keith blushed and looked away.

“Dude? You had a crush on Lance. The whole time?” Hunk gasped, taking a small sip of his drink. Keith just shrugged, downing the whole drink in one go. Hoping people would think the booze was making his face go red and not the consistent comments.

 He snickered at Lance’s blushing face. “He’s been pining after you since the garrison, god you guys took ages to confess.” Pidge laughed too, her expression showing the true side of a sinner. She was truly terrifying when she wanted to be.  

Allura cleared her throat, clearly more curious about the relationship then she let on. “What happened with you two?” She shook her head “No wait. Tell me about the relationship.” Matt laughed a dark laugh at that, glaring at the boy across from him.

“Go on Keith, tell her about” if it was possible, he glared more, making Keith shiver. “Us.”

Keith drew a deep breath, gripping onto Lance’s hand tight enough to leave a red mark. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts, unneeded thoughts in this moment. The way Matt used to smile around him, the way he would laugh that hearty laugh, the way he was there when even Shiro couldn’t be.

Slowly but surely, he started to speak, telling them all about their incredibly toxic relationship.

"W-we had been dating since I started at the garrison, Matt didn't want people to know he was gay, so I was always a secret I guess. You would find us holding hands under the desk or completely avoiding each other during the day. When he found out this other guy was in my class,” he pointed to the boy beside him, continuing on from where he left off. “He didn't react very well, always bitching to Shiro about the fact that this guy who believed he was my rival would steal me away. He started being jealous all the time, I came home with bruises on my skin from him gripping me too hard around him. It was a shitty relationship, but I was both young and naive, we both thought we were in love. Guess not if he could go and kiss Shiro like that as soon as I'm out of the picture."

He gave Matt a smirk before continuing “though, he did happen to like kissing me all those times after we found him again. I may have been pining over my new best friend, but remnants of feelings don’t just disappear. Plus, Lance was always off flirting with other girls, so I was frustrated a lot of the time. Matt was an easy take.”

In that moment he realized all his feelings for the blonde-haired boy were gone, completely gone. He looked at Shiro, gripping his legs enough to make some of his skin turn white. His purple mark lighting up against his skin. "Did you lie about it only starting after you left? Because there were countless times where--" 

Shiro interrupted him, putting a hand up to cease his speech. “It only happened once. The mission was more important than romance.”

Lance glanced at Matt for a second before sighing, his natural instincts of needing to help someone kicking in, even if that someone was the two-exe’s sitting in the room together—baring their teeth like animals. He had to help them sort it out so that the animosity would fade.  

“It’s been three years since you guys broke up right?” he stopped where he was going, thinking about it again. “A year since your booty calls?” Both boys nodded.

“Right, well we’re all dating different people now. Matt, you’re in a relationship with Nyma, I’m in a relationship with Keith, Allura’s in a relationship with Shiro. So, can we please stop fighting?” he pleaded, grabbing both of their hands. “That said, don’t kiss my man again.” He stared daggers at him, and Matt laughed as Deja-Vu came over him.

“God, remember when that stare was because I was looking at Allura? Funny how the tables changed and it’s over the other team.” Everyone laughed, the awkward atmosphere slipping, the game finally continuing.

Lance leant over and kissed Shiro, watching Keith the whole time, his hand squeezing his boyfriend’s as the kiss deepened. Shiro’s hands pulled him closer, entwining their lips more. Five more seconds to go, the kiss turned into more of a heated one and Lance pulled back as soon as it hit ten seconds. Shiro grinned a cheesy grin before looking at Keith.

“Damn bro, you’ve got yourself a really good kisser.” He laughed, spinning the bottle to calm himself down. Keith just gave Lance a proud look before settling back in his lap. He even sent a reluctant smile Matt’s way who returned it. Things were back to normal finally.

Then Shiro landed on Pidge and his face went even redder at the princess’s watchful gaze. “I can spin it again if you would like?” Pidge shrugged, clearly uninterested by the older man. Allura had the same reaction which left Shiro quite puzzled, but he left it alone.

“Let’s just get this over with?”

He sighed at that, taken aback by her words. “Okay then, truth or dare?”

Pidge just shrugged again "truth." She however was not expecting the next question to come out of Shiro’s mouth.

“What is something no one here knows about you? Obviously, we know you’re a girl but there’s got to be something you don’t want to tell the group?” Allura shuffled uncomfortable, sitting up from Pidge’s lap.

“I like girls.” She took a big gulp of her drink. “I mean I like guys, but I also am attracted to girls as well. I only know this because Allura and I we…” she looked at Allura curiously, mentally asking if she could continue. She nodded bracing herself for the strange reactions. “We shared a moment during one of our sleepovers. A very heated moment.” All the boys looked interested now, even Keith.

“We were trying on dresses and basically one thing led to another and we were naked and that’s that.” She grinned at the others, laughing at their expressions. “The rest stays between Allura and I.” They both shared a wink and a smile, promising to keep the true secrets between each other. What had really happened that night was a chance at a new life that Pidge couldn’t commit to. Allura asked her about being her queen and she denied it, relishing in her feelings for Hunk rather than her old ones for Allura.

She moved out of Hunk’s lap and grabbed Shiro, kissing him as well as she could. A hot fire rushed through her and she continued as he pressed himself against her more. Ten. They were done. She wiped her mouth, running back over to her boyfriend, happily nuzzling into his chest, poking her tongue out at the man before her. “Ewwww, that was like kissing my dad.”

The room filled with laughter once again, even Allura was on the floor rolling around.

Pidge spun her turn, landing on the Mullet Boy himself. Not that it really was much of a mullet anymore, Lance had gotten him to grow it out and it now fell evenly down his shoulders. It was almost pretty. Almost.

“Keith, truth or dare?”

The broody teen looked up at her, too nervous to even suggest truth. He knew what his best friend was like. She would ask about his Galrah heritage or his mother or his father. Point is, she would ask a question too personal to tell anyone. Well anyone but Lance. He grinned, revealing a set of his fangs to the younger girl. “Dare.”

What came out of her mouth shocked everyone, even Hunk who knew Pidge like the back of his hand. “I dare you to make out with Lance. In. Front. Of. Everyone.” She was smirking and it was clear he wasn’t going to get out of this one.

“Okay.”

Lance locked eyes with his boyfriend, his face was bright red and it looked so good that Keith kissed him. He kissed him in front of everyone, not because of the dare but because he just wanted to. However he knew the dare was still a thing so he turned the heat up a little, straddling his boyfriend’s waist. Things got hotter as he removed Lances shirt, licking up his collarbone. He could feel both of their hearts racing and he knew it was because of two reasons. One being their group watching them intently and the other being they were enjoying it way too much.

He trailed kisses up his skin, connecting their lips in a hurried attempt. The dance blossomed between them as they continued at a faster pace. Someone coughed in the background and they pulled apart, removing back to their respective places in the circle.

“H…Happy?” they both panted. Pidge just happily grinned, the others looked like tomatoes and Lance laughed.

“Look I know the cat had my tongue but seriously guys, you don’t have to be so quiet.” He flashed a look their way, wincing as something got thrown at him. Pidge walked over and kissed Keith, lacing her lips with his. Honestly he didn’t seem interested at all, so after ten seconds they walked away, promising to never bring it up again.

She rolled the bottle his way and everyone watched closely as he rolled it. Lance silently hoping it landed on him, instead it landed on Matt who just raised his brow at the implications it brought up.

“Thought you said you were done kissing me Keith?”

Lance suddenly felt very, very nervous and uncomfortable. Everyone else was okay with kisses between everyone but these two had chemistry, lots of ripped apart chemistry.

“Shut up.” The glare was back as he got out through gritted teeth. “Truth or Dare?” The tension between the room suddenly grew again and Lance shrunk down, gripping onto his boyfriends hand.

“Truth.”

Keith wasn’t sure what to ask his ex, he could ask if he’s ever had weird thoughts about Pidge but that’s too weird. He could ask if he’s ever had sex but then he would seem too curious. So he settled with a general question.

“Do you miss home?” he asked, softening his voice. Everyone’s expression changed when the subject was brought up and he immediately felt bad. The mood for the game was gone and he watched as some even started to cry. Some being Matt, Hunk and Pidge. Lance just looked sad. He made a mental note to talk to Lance about it when they were alone.

“W-well yeah, of course I do. Seeing dad again was amazing, but then he left and it really hurt seeing him go. I yeah..” He stood up, clearly done with the subject and Lance bristled as he connected his lips with Keith. He counted every second watching as each movement of their lips seemed more awkward than passionate. By the time he hit ten, he was calm again.

Allura spoke up then, clearly tired. “I think we should all head off to bed paladins. We have to figure out how we’re going to defeat Kuron. Now that he is out of Shiro, we should be planning to destroy him. Everyone agreed for once and shut all the lights off.

Matt and Keith shared a look as did Allura and Pidge but it wasn’t a look of ‘I resent you for the kiss and more.’ What it said was ‘I respect what happened between us but I’m thankful that it ended.’ And as if it was further proof they grabbed the arms of their partners as they walked out. Happiness overloading them again.

“I’m so glad we all got together.”

“Tbh. So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was such a badly written chapter and I'm so sorry for that. I really did try to emphasize the toxicity between Matt and Keith but I also wanted it to be in their heads at this point. Like, it had been a year since then. They were both now in happy relationships and knew that they'd moved on. Their kiss wasn't needy, they didn't make the move to try again at any point. Keith was happy and content where he was with Lance but Lance is insecure so I wanted to show that. 
> 
> Allura and Pidge have some unfinished business, as does Lotor when he finally gets up the nerve to ask Allura out. They're all precious characters and I really love them but I always find I can't enjoy a fanfic unless one character is villainized. In this case, it was all of them by themselves.  
> Pidge was too nervous to come out and explain her feelings for Allura as well as her feelings for Hunk.  
> Keith was too scared to admit his galra past so he relented into a kink he and Lance didn't share or didn't know they had. (They do now)  
> Shiro was scared to admit that he kissed Matt (honestly in this case they had sex but I didn't want to go that far.)  
> Hunk, Allura and Lance were the only ones not called out and I did that for a reason and that is, because I want to write their thoughts in the next chapter. 
> 
> God I'm rambling but yeah, hope you enjoyed the second part :3


End file.
